The Girl Who Lives Forever
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: This story continues on from Grief and Souls. A great danger is decending over the Earth, and it's up to a Puella Magi, a Time Lord and a human to save it. Will they succeed? Contains spoilers.
1. Prelude and Trailer

"My name is Madoka Kaname, and this is the story of Puella Magis. The last story I'll ever tell."

* * *

"So, what's your name? I'm the Doctor."

"My name is Sayaka Miki. I know a bit about witches, and I know some people who fight them and their stories."

* * *

"Your scarf is twitching, Madoka."

"Oh, oh, that's just me. You see, I tied some string on so that I can move him. I'm just cold, my hands are shaking. Brrrr!"

* * *

"Right, let's see, oh, we've got a minor time disturbance."

* * *

"No! She can't have..."

* * *

"I don't make a habit of telling lies. And I don't make promises that I can't keep. Therefore, you should forget about Sayaka Miki."

"But why? Something happened on my way here and I'd like to know why."

* * *

"Ah! Found a witch barrier! Here we go! Allons-y!"

* * *

"What's this? Oh! It's a witch! Hold on Sayaka! I've got it!"

* * *

"Sayaka! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!

* * *

"You're bloody wrong, Kyubey. The laws of nature and time are all wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. I only have one thing to say to you. Bye!"

* * *

"This is a story of how I died."

*fade into white*


	2. Chapter 1: My Wish Has Been Decided

Madoka turns to Homura. "Homura, Doctor, I am sorry, but... I want to be a magical girl."

"What? Madoka, please, listen to me! Think about the universe! Think about your family! Think about your friends!" the Doctor said, worrying that she would die. Alonso just stood there, completely surprised at what was going on.

Homura was still there, with her leg still stuck in the building."Madoka... don't do it!"

"I finally figured what I want to wish for. I know what I want more than anything else. And I'm ready to trade my life for it with no regrets."

"But you can't! If you do then... everything I fought for... it's all for nothing!"

Madoka went up to Homura and said to her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You've been protecting me for a long time and I'll never forget that. I know you're the reason, for the person that I am today. I'm so sorry. I really want this. It's the answer I've been looking for, I swear. I promise I won't ever let your efforts be in vain. Believe me, Homura..."

"Madoka..." Homura went as she cried silently, while Madoka stood up.

The Doctor looked helplessly as Kyubey spoke to her. "You are the center of karmic destiny from many different timelines, so no matter how enormous your wish, it most definitely will come true."

"You're sure it will?" Madoka questioned.

"Of course! Madoka Kaname, what is the wish which you would trade your soul for?"

The Doctor spoke to Madoka. "Madoka, listen to me. Kyubey's right, you're making different parallel worlds and alternative timelines right now. If you don't stop, you'll become a fixed point in time and I can't change it. Even worse, you'll break the Time Vortex and the Void. Think of all the aliens that would leak out. Think of all the events that would happen. Daleks, Time Lords, the Time War. I ended it for a reason and you're not going to bring it back!"

But Madoka didn't listen. "I wish... I wish I had the power to erase Witches before they're born! Every single witch, from the past, present and future, everywhere!"

Suddenly Madoka began to glow. "No! Madoka, don't!" the Doctor said, almost crying. Alonso still stood there, surprised.

Kyubey becomes surprised too. "That wish! Once it's granted, it will unravel the fabric of time itself! It violates the laws of karmic destiny!" He gasps. "Are you trying to become a god?"

Madoka didn't care, she kept her confidence in herself. "All the magical girls who believed in hope and fought Witches, I don't want them to suffer anymore. I want them to be at peace. And if that goes against the laws of the universe, then I'll just rewrite those laws. It's the only thing I want, and it's the only thing I wish for."

"Now, grant my wish, Incubator!"

The Doctor kept pleading with Madoka. "Please! You're going to destroy all the wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff of the universe! You'll bring back the Time War!"

Suddenly the area filled with a bright light and the Doctor and Alonso were sent flying. "Woooooaaaaaahhhhhhh! Madoka, don't!"

*Doctor Who 2009 Specials Theme Music, with some sound effects added*

David Tennant

Cristina Vee

Christine Marie Cabanos

featuring  
Cassandra Lee

and  
Russell Tovey

*Doctor Who Logo*

The Girl Who Lives Forever  
by kukuruwataminesan


	3. Chapter 2: I'll Save You, To The End

"Madoka, do you know how scary that wish you made was?"

"Sort of." A person is pouring tea for Madoka.

"You'll be fighting an endless battle, one that stretches from the past to the future and for all eternity. You'll never be the same. You won't exist as a physical enitity anymore. Dying would be a kinder fate. For the rest of time, you'll live on as an entity. Your sole purpose is to destroy witches."

"I know, and I'm ready. If someone ever tells me that it's a mistake to have hope, well then, I'll just tell them they're wrong, and I'll keep telling them until they believe. No matter how many times it takes."

Another girl speaks up, eating cake. "Sounds good to me! If you think you can do it, do it. I mean, you found your reason to fight, yeah? And you ain't running away anymore, right? So there's nothing holding you back! Anyway, it's time to get your ass and gear and go full steam ahead!"

Madoka chuckles. "Thanks a lot, Kyouko."

The girl speaks. "Well, if that's what you want, then it's time you got this back." She reaches into her bag and takes out Madoka's campus notes. "You're not just giving back our hope, but you're becoming hope itself. The hope of magical girls everywhere..."

* * *

Madoka has been transformed into a magical girl, to Homura's shock. Her staff and bow transform and she unleashes an epic wave of attack everywhere. The smoke disappears.

* * *

The Doctor and Alonso find themselves in the TARDIS console room.

"What happened? Alonso, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." They hear the TARDIS making a strange sound.

"The TARDIS is still containing the Earth. Madoka's freed it, but the TARDIS isn't letting go." The Doctor devises a plan. "Right, Alonso, you take this lever there, and when I tell you, pull that lever and press that button..." He points at all the buttons and levers of the console. "Right then, allons-y, Alonso!"

The TARDIS pops right out of the Earth. The Doctor says, "Right, let's see if we can save Madoka!" and then flies into the Time Vortex.

"So, this is your TARDIS?" said Alonso, looking in wonder while pulling the levers.

"Yep. Bigger on the inside. You'll see."

* * *

A girl, in a Tibetan village, falls to the ground, her Soul Gem about to break. Madoka comes in and takes up all the despair energy and flies off. She then dies, just as the TARDIS passes through.

* * *

Madoka pops up to a girl on the savanna, takes up her despair energy, disintergrates her Soul Gem, and dies with a smile as the TARDIS passes through.

* * *

The TARDIS follows Madoka, saving the souls of dying little girls.

"Don't worry, I won't let your wishes end in despair. None of you have to hate anyone, or curse anyone. I'm here to take on that burden for you. So please, keep believing in yourselves to the very end!"

* * *

"Right, back to Mitakihara! I'm gonna deal with Walpurgisnacht!"

The TARDIS flies around her, but she begins disentergrating.

"That's enough. It's alright now. You don't have to hate anyone, anymore. And you don't have to curse everyone anymore either. I'll go back before you turn into this, and take the burden of all your pain.

Homura stayed stuck in shock.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell rings.

"What's that, Doctor?"

"The Cloister Bell. We're in very great danger."

"Doctor, what's that? It says Bad Wolf."

The Doctor gasps.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Wolf

The TARDIS lands. The Doctor and Alonso come out and find Homura. They are in a space of darkness. The words 'Bad Wolf' flash occasionally.

"Where is this place?"

Kyubey speaks. "The universe is in the process of reordering itself, based on Madoka's new laws of reality. That's right, your magic gives you the power to travel back and fourth in time. Would you like to see how the existence called Madoka Kaname meets her ultimate end?"

The trio look up and see a comet-like object flying. "That's the Soul Gem her wish created. Impressive isn't it?"

"No way!"

"The wish she made carries a heavy burden. Imagine all the curses she'll have to take on now. With all the hope she's harnessing, she's giving birth to a new universe."

"Impossible! We didn't go through the Void!" exclaimed the Doctor.

Kyubey continues. "But that means her eventual despair will be so great, she will destroy another universe. It's only natural."

The comet goes through the Time Vortex and explodes in anguish. It speeds up really fast to form another Witch, hitting the TARDIS in the past.

Madoka, the Doctor and Alonso look in shock and horror.

* * *

In the past Doctor's TARDIS...

"Whoa! What have we got here? A witch attacking the TARDIS? Well then, let's go!"

The Doctor vents the Thermo-buffer and begins cloaking the TARDIS. He then looks outside.

"Whoa! That's dark! Let's put a stop to you!" He takes the giant Exterminator out of the door and shoots it.

* * *

Homura cries in horror, but the voice of Madoka speaks from the figure.

"No, it's alright. Remember, I wished for the power to erase all witches, and if what I wished for really did come true, then even I don't have a thing to worry about! Eniver!"

Madoka blasts a beam out, destroying all of time and space.

* * *

In the past Doctor's TARDIS, the Exterminator is still trying to disintergrate the Witch. Suddenly, the area around the TARDIS glows in a white light and the Doctor quickly closes the door and escapes.

The Doctor tracks the source. "Mitakihara City, 2011. Well then, allons-y!"


	5. Chapter 4: Now, you can dream forever

In a pocket universe, Kyubey speaks to Madoka.

"Madoka, because of your wish, your life has no beginning or end anymore. The proof of your life on Earth is gone, the memories that people had of you didn't exist. You've crossed over onto a higher plane. Your physical body is no more. You are now a concept. No one will sense your presence again and you'll never be able to interact with anyone. You are no longer a part of this universe."

Homura finds herself naked in the pocket universe. She is shocked at what happened. "What are you saying? Do you honestly think Madoka would want this to happen? After everything she's done, this is her reward? I don't believe it!" Homura begins to cry. "I can't believe it! This is worse than death!"

Suddenly, Madoka appears to Homura. "Mmm, that's not true, Homura. Now I can see everything that ever happened and everything that ever will. I see all the universes that could have been, and all the universes waiting to be born. Really."

"Madoka…"

Madoka and Homura begin to remember their time together. "I see it all! And I know all the things you've done for me, throughout all those different timelines, all of it, all the times you cried and all the times you got hurt, but you kept fighting for me. I'm so sorry I never knew until now. I'm so sorry."  
Homura begins to break into tears and Madoka embraces her. "I had to become what I am now, to really know the kind of person you are. And you were there all along, the most amazing friend someone like me could have. I'm so glad I know now. So thank you, Homura. For all that's happened, you truly were my very best friend."

"But what's going to happen to you now that you're like this? You don't have a home to go to anymore. You'll never be able to see your family and friends! And you'll be stuck here, by yourself, forever and ever!"

Madoka didn't even regret what she did. "But I'm not alone! You're always going to be with me and so will everyone else! Because from now on, I'll be everywhere for all time, even if you can't see me or hear me, I'll be right there by your side, Homura."

"Madoka, is that what you want? Even if I don't remember you ever again? How am I even going to know you're there when I can't feel you standing next to me anymore?"

"Mmm. It's a little soon to be giving up hope. You managed to follow me all the way out here, didn't you? Besides, even though you're going back to your world, maybe you'll still remember me. I mean, you never know, right?" Madoka gives Homura her red ribbon from her hair. "You'll see. Everything will be fine! Just believe!"

"Madoka…"

"We're magical girls, remember? We make hopes and dreams come true." Madoka begins to fade away. "They might not happen all the time, but there's no doubt miracles can really happen! Don't you think?"

"Madoka! Please don't go!"

"Sorry! I've got to go meet the others now. I don't know when, but I will see you again, Homura! I promise! So until then, take care of yourself, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor manages to get into Madoka's pocket universe.

"Right, I've made it in, but I'm causing two supanovas and a black hole to do this. Alonso, get me the box that says 'Progenitor'!" Alonso does so. "Right, I've got a girl to save."

* * *

The Doctor manages to teleport to where Homura is. He looks at her and quickly covers his eyes. He opens his eyes and looks at himself in shock. "My goodness, I'm naked!"

"Doctor? What are you doing?"

"Alonso! Sonic!" Alonso throws him the sonic screwdriver. "I'm bringing her back with this. There's void stuff on her, background radiation. She's travelled through the Void, she's got some of it on her. I'm using this to bring her back!" He quickly works on the Progenitor.  
He quickly finishes. "There!" He pulls a lever and Madoka begins to reappear.

"I'm dying, again." Madoka complains to the Doctor.

But the Doctor didn't listen. "Only halfway there, come on! Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix." The Progenitor sparks. "No, no, no, no! Need more phase containment!"

Homura went up to the Doctor. "Doctor…"

"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension…"

"But Doctor, it's too late…"

"I just need to override the safety. I can do this! I can do it!"

"Doctor, please, let her go."

The Doctor turns to Madoka, who looks like a ghost. He kicks the Progenitor in anger. "I can do anything!"

Madoka speaks to the Doctor. "Doctor, please, don't bring me back!"

A crying Homura tells the Doctor, "It's too late. She's a goddess now. You can't undo it. It's a fixed point in space and time, like you said. She's stardust."

The Doctor, realising that what was done could not be solved, went up to Madoka and said some final words.

"Madoka Kaname, citizen of Mitakihara. The girl who looked at the stars and dreamt of being a magical girl."

"There's an old tradition." The Doctor went up to Madoka and kissed her, and Madoka kissed him back. He holds up his sonic screwdriver at a blank space and said,

"Now you can dream forever."

He opened a cloud and Homura watches Madoka fade back into the stars. The Doctor said,

"You're not dying, Madoka, you're flying!"  
"You are… The Girl who Lives Forever."


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble in the TARDIS

Alonso calls the Doctor from the TARDIS. "Doctor! We're in trouble!" The siren rings in the TARDIS as Alonso speaks. "We're falling into a black hole and there's nothing I can do! Come back quickly!"

The Doctor suddenly realises, then he points his screwdriver at Homura. "I'm sorry."

"Madoka! Doctor!" Homura suddenly disappears into space.

The Doctor walks a few paces as the area begins to explode in flames. Then he stands there and holds out his arms, closing his eyes briefly.

Two of Walpurgisnacht's familiars go up to him. The Doctor opens his eyes and snaps his fingers. The familiars join hands and they fly out of the pocket universe, towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor crashes into the floor of the TARDIS. He gets up onto the console as the familiars disappear. "Alonso! At last! I'm going to save my TARDIS and you're going to help me!"

"But you're naked!"

"I know!" He points his screwdriver at a random spot and in a flash; he is back in his suit and jacket.

"But the familiars… aren't they…"

"Their master's dead they divert to the next highest authority and that's me. Right, Alonso, take this lever and when I say, pull this lever and press that button!" He shows him the buttons again. "Ready?"

"I think so," said Alonso, unsure of what the Doctor was planning.

"Right then, allons-y, Alonso!" The TARDIS Cloister Bell begins to ring and they struggle to get the TARDIS out of the black hole. The Doctor triggered another supernova to cancel out the black hole. Suddenly, they were sent flying very fast, out of the Void and into the Time Vortex.

"Right then, locking on to Mitakihara, 2011!" The Doctor locks the controls onto the location. But the TARDIS went off course as it was flying very fast.  
"Hold on, Alonso!" the Doctor said as he frantically pulled levers. Alonso kept holding on to the console even as the Doctor kept falling over trying to operate the console.

The Doctor hears the TARDIS beeping. He checks the screen and is shocked to see the impact zone – the Tokyo Imperial Palace. He quickly takes up the phone. "Ah, hello, yes, could you get me the Tokyo Imperial Palace?"

* * *

A news reporter is talking on the television. "And as the skies clear around Japan, the country has finally escaped danger. The Emperor and his family have been remaining in residence for almost 24 hours."

* * *

The Doctor finally gets a response. "Listen to me! Security Code 771, now get out of there!"

* * *

The Emperor and his family begin to run out of the house.

* * *

Homura finds herself changing back into her magical girl outfit, flying back towards Earth. "Oh Doctor, please!"

* * *

The Doctor gets near to the ground and pulls another lever. Suddenly, they are sent flying back up. The console sparks continuously and with the Doctor pulling more levers, they manage to escape the Palace with a near-miss.

* * *

The Emperor and his family wave up to the TARDIS flying back up slowly. "Thank you Doctor! Thank you for your help!"

* * *

The Doctor successfully flies the TARDIS back into space, cheering happily. He tells Alonso about how he did it. "Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me. Time to find Homura!" The Doctor pulls some more controls.


	7. Chapter 6: Survivors of the New Universe

Three magical girls had finished defeating a demonic creature. The girl in the dark red hair speaks up. "Where's Sayaka? What's up, she was just here!"

The girl in blonde tells her, "She's gone. The law of cycles says it has to be this way. Sayaka used up all her power just now. That last attack drained all of her magic."

The girl in red punches a pole and says, "That idiot! What the hell? She didn't have to go out like that! Especially over some guy she was crushing on! Damn it! We were just getting around to being friends!"

The girl in blonde replies, "It's the fate of all magical girls, though. I'm sure you first understood that fact when you first got your powers. We're supposed to bring hope. But once it turns into despair, we have no choice but to disappear, forever."

Homura looks at the red ribbon in her hand and cries. The TARDIS materialises. "Madoka…"

The others look to Homura, like she was going crazy. "What, Homura? Who is this Madoka?"

"Yeah, who is she?"

* * *

The Doctor tells Alonso, "Don't mention a thing about Madoka to anyone, except me or Homura, ever." Alonso agrees. They walk out of the TARDIS. "Hello! I don't think we've met! I'm the Doctor."

The blonde girl and the girl in red went up to him. "Hi, I'm Mami Tomoe."

"And I'm Kyouko Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

"Sayaka's gone! Oh! I can't save her!"

Homura goes up to the Doctor and hugs him. "It's alright, Doctor. She's with Madoka now."

The Doctor quickly tells her, "Don't even say a thing about her!"

* * *

**Author's note: I'm skipping some more of this episode.**


	8. Chapter 7: Time to go

The Doctor decided to quickly move on with his life. Alonso and him parted ways at daybreak the next day, with a salute. He quickly took him back to UNIT, said a quick hello to Martha and came back to say goodbye to Homura.

Homura found the TARDIS and the Doctor came out. "I'm really sorry what happened, but why do I remember?"

"We're now part of two universes now. We've travelled from one and came out the other. You, me, Alonso, we're the only ones who can remember about Madoka. I've told him to never tell anyone about her. She's just a concept being now. No one can remember her, except for us three. If you don't want anyone thinking you're crazy, then don't say anything about her."

"Alright. Where I'm going to be next, I don't know. I haven't planned anything yet. Can I travel you in the TARDIS for a bit?"

The Doctor shakes his head. "Sorry. I've lost so much and I don't want to lose anymore. That's why I live alone. And you should too. You've lost lots too. Do what I do. Don't look back at the past, keep looking into the future."

Homura agrees and they hug. The Doctor then leaves in his TARDIS, but not without taking one more look across the city. A message suddenly appears on his monitor.

Don't forget.

Always, somewhere,

someone is fighting for you.

As long as you remember her,

you are not alone.


	9. Chapter 8: Credits

CAST

The Doctor  
DAVID TENNANT

Homura Akemi  
CRISTINA VEE

Alonso Frame  
RUSSELL TOVEY

Madoka Kaname  
CHRISTINE MARIE CABANOS

Kyouko Sakura  
LAUREN LANDA

Mami Tomoe  
CARRIE KERANEN

Kyubey  
CASSANDRA LEE

Walpurgisnacht  
KAORI MIZUHASHI


	10. Bonus Chapter: The Doctor's Final Reward

Kyoko Sakura is fighting a demon, her Soul Gem filling with anguish. "I'll never back down! Come at me!"

Suddenly, a tall figure wearing an overcoat, holding a bow and arrow, shoots at the Demon and it dies, leaving a dark cube-shaped figure. "Give me your hand." He takes out his sonic screwdriver and sonics the cube at her Soul Gem.

Suddenly, Kyoko remembered. "I know him... but where?" She looked up at the man and suddenly realised that it was the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her and said, "Don't waste food. I'll kill you," with a smile. He quickly went back to the TARDIS while Kyoko stared at him in surprise.

* * *

Mami and Homura came in. "Kyoko, what happened?" said Mami, checking her hand.

"I'm alright. I remember seeing him, the guy who saved me from dying... but who was he?"

The trio suddenly look up at the man looking at them. He walks back to the TARDIS. They suddenly realised who he was when they heard the TARDIS dematerialising.

"It's the Doctor! But, why isn't he staying?"

Kyubey runs up to them and tells them, "The prophecy is complete. His fall is certain, but his legacy never ends."

Homura suddenly looks shocked. "What are you talking about, Kyubey?"


End file.
